


Et ceux qui restent sont les plus dangereux

by malurette



Category: Lastman
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Roitelets
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: recueil de drabbles sur les Roitelets ;1ère vignette : Rizel vs Howard, Ce qui découle d'une relation précédente. 2ème : Le docteur Vivaldi, le Grand Maître et son ex-femme.3ème : Gobniu/Richard, Tout ce qui bouge.4ème : Prezic vs Howard, Il aurait encore préféré tomber sur un maniaque.





	1. Rizel/Howard - Cette nuit fatidique [Ep 25]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rizel n'est pas Charles, mais il en garde des souvenirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour cette nuit fatidique  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan (série animée)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Rizel/Howard McKenzie  
>  **Genre :** sadique  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès, Balak, Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Yaoi Day!  
>  **Avertissement :** torture  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 25  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

Rizel détient, de manière un peu floue, les souvenirs de celui qu’il possède, mêlés à ceux de sa vie précédente dans la Vallée, avant les Limbes. Il connaît ce Howard qui a fait l'invocation et déterminé dans quel corps minable il habite désormais. Autrefois un roitelet puissant, le voilà petit et souffreteux... mais vivant et non plus prisonnier de la non-existence.  
Il prend la chose avec ambivalence, entre reconnaissance de l'avoir libéré et ressentiment de l'avoir placé dans une prison différente. Il se souvient encore de la peur, de la confusion qui ont accompagné son incarnation, issues de son hôte involontaire et qui ont marqué son propre esprit. 

Alors le jour où il a besoin de lui extorquer une information cruciale, il prend un malin plaisir à l'humilier et le torturer, plus que ce qu'exige la simple nécessité. Il en profite, dix ans après, pour lui rendre la pareille pour cette nuit fatidique. Il le tient à sa merci ; nu, perdu, trahi, confus, terrifié ; il savoure l'instant. Ensuite seulement, il y ajoute la douleur...


	2. Vivaldi & Rizel - Pur esprit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Gand Maître et son ex-femme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pur esprit  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan (série animée)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Dr Vivaldi → Rizel  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès, Balak, Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Yaoi Day!  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 6  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Ça n'est pas un secret que le docteur Vivaldi a été marié et que sa femme l'a quitté, comme ça arrive assez souvent. Ce que personne ne sait, c'est qu'elle lui reprochait d'être marié avant tout non pas à son travail, mais à son hobby. L'organisation mystique à laquelle il appartenait, et sa dévotion corps et âme à son supérieur là-dedans, ça la dépassait.  
He bien. Tant pis. Le triomphe de leur cause était plus important que sa vie sentimentale. La santé du Grand Maître afin qu'il puisse mener leur grand projet à bien devait passer avant tout.  
Mais il prit, par ironie, ses reproches au pied de la lettre et se mit à utiliser le prétexte de cette ex-femme comme couverture quand il avait besoin de courir répondre au moindre appel de Rizel. Ça serait le plus près qu'il pourrait venir d'être effectivement son mari. La transgression du lien médecin/patient, il ne s'en souciait pas. Le fait que Rizel semble se comporter en pur esprit refusant d'écouter les appels de son corps, en revanche, constitue un obstacle insurmontable. Comme si entre la maladie et son but à atteindre, lui non plus n'avait plus de place pour une vie personnelle.


	3. Gobniu/Richard - Tout ce qui bouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gobniu se taperait tout ce qui bouge, et même ce qui ne bouge pas, et a jeté son dévolu sur ce beau gosse naïf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tout ce qui bouge  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan (série animée)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Gobniu/Richard Aldana  
>  **Genre :** creepy  
>  **Gradation :** PG~/ K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès, Balak, Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Yaoi Day!  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 8  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Tant pis pour les clichés ; bien sûr que l'artiste Kaiser Stark est gay depuis toujours. Et Gobniu est pansexuel, omnisexuel, tout ce qu'on voudra : il est capable de voir la Beauté en toute chose, et il séduit tous et toutes. Il a peut-être une préférence personnelle pour un homme bien fait, mais il fait son affaire de toute fille qui se laissera séduire, qu'il prend et jette sans état d’âme.   
Il dégage une aura fascinante qui attire tout le monde. Avant même que son pouvoir fasse effet, ou alors il ne l'utilisait que de manière inconsciente, ses étranges manières et son charme ambigu provoquent une sombre attirance chez ce Richard Aldana. Oh, comme il adore le moment de confusion chez ces garçons naïfs quand tout à coup, l'attraction qu'il éprouve devient réciproque. Ça n'est pas de la contagion, voyons, c'est le miracle de l'amour qui se partage.


	4. Prezic vs Howard - Tomber sur un maniaque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il aurait eu une chance d'en réchapper ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Il aurait encore préféré tomber sur un maniaque sexuel  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** LastMan, série animée  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Prezic/Howard  
>  **Genre :** un peu cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès, Balak, Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Yaoi Day, bonus  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 20  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

La première pensée de Prezic quand il se réveille, c’est qu’il a été attaqué par quelqu’un jaloux de son succès au jeu voire quelqu’un de ruiné rêvant de vengeance.   
Sa deuxième idée quand son ravisseur écarte sa proposition d’acheter sa liberté, et qu’il prend la mesure des menottes qui le retiennent, du bâillon, et en prime le gant unique qui ne lui appartient pas qu’on lui enfile, c’est qu’il est tombé sur un maniaque sexuel avec des fétiches bizarres. Le garage où ils se trouvent lui rappelle un peu trop la scène de la tête coupée dans le _Silence des Agneaux_.   
Il se demande ce qu’il faudra pour le convaincre de le relâcher. Le type n’a pas l’air complètement imperméable à son charme, en tout cas de le trouver fascinant, mais sous l’emprise de quelque chose de plus puissant encore qui l’empêchera de céder à la moindre avance. Ça prendrait bien trop de temps d’essayer de l’apitoyer ou de le séduire. C’est dommage ; dans d’autres circonstances il aurait pu le trouver à son goût. Tant pis : il trouvera un autre moyen de lui échapper... et il se vengera comme il pourra sur la personne dont c’est la faute.


End file.
